The Host Clubs' New Pet
by Spamano-Productions
Summary: The new girl is here...and she seems to have her eyes on Tamaki..maybe more!  Even worse, Tamaki has his eyes on her and leaves Haruhi in a state of denied jealously! Will she overcome herself and tell him how she really feels?


Prologue:

All of it happened so fast…How could I have known that someone would take over my position of being cute and adorable so fast? It seemed impossible that the Host Club would actually hire a new Host…but…It DID happen and I was sick; absolutely sick.

This new girl was dressed sort of like a rabbit, which kind of suited her name; Bunny.

She had long, curly white blonde hair that flared around the middle of her skinny back. Tamaki Senpai took to her like he did when he first met me.

He went for the whole flirt routine first, sliding his fingers underneath her chin and throwing out his cheesy lines, trying to lure her into his charming embrace.

Like most girls, she fell for it and automatically threw her arms around him and asked or a job. I was surprised to find that they actually gave her one and allowed her the freedom of being a woman.

Kyouya senpai said it could bring in extra money if they had guys coming in to look at the women, but I wasn't allowed to be a girl because it would confuse and probably upset all the girls who thought I was a boy. He didn't think that would be the best decision on his shoulders.

"So Bunny," I said one day as I dropped my shoulder bag full of books onto the ground. I was trying to think of something to say to her without sounding too rude; even though that's kind of how I felt like I needed to be right now.

"Yes? Oh Haruhi," Bunny grinned and patted me on the back with her small and frail hand, "Tamaki Senpai has told me so much about you!"

So he still talks about me? I thought sourly, staring up at the girl. Everyone who was richer than me also seemed to be taller than me. I didn't like that about this girl either. Actually, it kind of bothered me that she was better than I could and would probably ever be.

"How is the Host Club going? Pretty boring huh," I smiled big towards the blonde girl, and instead of getting the answer I was hoping for, I got just the opposite.

"It's amazing! I thought of all people you would enjoy it! You're such an amazing person! Are you a homo or something? I think some of the guys at this school have the hots for you," She grinned, tugging on my sleeve as to pull my down the hall like we'd been friends for years.

"No, I'm not homo…" I grumbled, pushing the thick chocolate brown hair from my also equally brown eyes.

What the hell was wrong with her, going off and asking such a rude question? What if I had been a homosexual? What would she have said then? "Oh, okay then. That's cool?"

Yeah, this was not going to work.

Tamaki pranced into the room, holding open his arms to his new pet and she ran for him, throwing her arms around his neck and sickingly enough, he let her and even slid his arms around her waist.

Wait…I wasn't getting jealous was I? That was just a ridiculous thought. Who would be jealous over a flirt like him? He was ignorant and…stupid! Two of the same words…but they were kind of true in a way.

Tamaki Senpai was the kind of person who could see and feel how other people were feeling, but he was oblivious to his own feelings. He reminded me of someone…But I didn't know who.

"How is my favorite host doing today?"

My heart cracked and I stared at the two of them flirt like they were long lost lovers.

"I'm doing better now that my favorite man is here…" Bunny grinned and stared up into Tamaki Senpai's blue eyes…The eyes that always made me feel like I was safe around him.

Now when he looked over at me, it was like those wonderful eyes were shunning me away… Gah! God dammit! Why was I thinking like this? My feelings had never reacted like this before! Why?

I scratched my head, feeling more than out of place than usual. And then she did what I absolutely did not want her to do. The last thing I honestly expected her to do.

Bunny leaned up and kissed him. And…the blonde kissed back, no hesitation or resistance.

My mouth dropped slightly at the sight. My heart didn't take too kindly to that and I had to rush to get away from them before I broke down or got mad at him. Either way, it was a painful sight that I didn't need to see.

So that begins my long journey…The journey that I wanted to end ASAP.

Chapter 1-

I sat in the garden. I sat at the bench. I sat by the fountain. He never came looking for me. What was wrong with me? Did I lose my appeal over night?

How could this be possible? Tamaki Senpai was always fawning over me! Now that this Bunny girl was here…I felt so…jealous. So hopeless and helpless.

I could only sigh and stand. Well, if he wanted her, there was nothing I could do and I'd just have to deal with it. If he really wanted me, then he would come after me.

I didn't even understand why I cared so much, or why it hurt so badly to see him with someone else. I know that he didn't belong to me…He wasn't just some possession.

I growled slightly and walked back inside, smoothing down my uniform. I had to keep my cool and remain see through…completely invisible.

Or not.

Hikaru and Kaoru rushed up to me and practically clotheslined me in a hug. "Hey Haruhi," They both shouted in unneeded unison.

I choked on my words, "Hey guys.."

"We saw the boss was hanging out with the new girl and we noticed that you don't seem to like that too much, do you Haruhi? Are you jealous maybe?"

The twins both brought one leg up, the opposite one from the other and smacked them together in the air, grinning that usual up-to-no-good smile.

"What? No, I'm not jealous. I was just thinking that they might scare off all the women by kissing in public like that. The girl's might get a little jealous," I laughed a harsh, pained laugh. Hell yes I was jealous; maybe.

"We are starting to think differently Haruhi," Both Hikaru and Kaoru waved their pointer fingers through the air in my face.

"You're jealous that this Bunny character gets to spend all the time with the boss and you are out of the picture, but don't worry! We are here for you Haruhi…We won't ever abandon you like the boss,"

They slid their arms around my waist coolly and tried to play it off like it was nothing, but I stepped away and caused the both of them to stagger slightly.

"No thanks guys, I'm not your toy. And I'm fine about this whole thing. It's just going to take some time getting used to since we have a new member,"

It made me wonder if they could tell that I was lying. They were usually good at telling people's feeling's as well, but right now they were hard to read, as if they were wearing their best poker faces; sneaky.

"Hmm, I see-" Hikaru said.

Kaoru started when Hikaru paused for two seconds, as if on cue, "-That your hands are shaking Haruhi. Perhaps are you shaking with jealousy, or-"

Hikaru started again, trying to pick at me with every ounce of annoying they had left.

"-Are you trying to hide something from us? We just want to know your feelings for all of this,"

I grumbled and picked up my shoulder bag off the floor, moving away from the both of them again as they drew closer to my side.

"Nothing is going on. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is ever going to be wrong. I quit,"

Hikaru's and Kaoru's mouths both dropped in surprise at my last couple of words.

I guess this was the last of me…

Chapter 2- Coming soon!


End file.
